mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Innocent Eyes
Event occurred 2019/6/25 - 2019/7/1. He is a vigorous boy in the spotlight and the most shining star in front of the camera. But what will he be like on live streaming? Rules Time-Limited Shoot is the event for players to obtain Limited SR Karma Innocent Eyes Shards within a limited time period. There are 5 stages in Time-Ltd Shoot, including 2 plot pages and 3 mission stages. You have 5 free attempts to shoot for each mission every day during the event. Every day at 5:00 am, new shooting chances will refresh automatically (unused chances do not roll over to the next day). Also you can use 3 gems to buy 1 chance to shoot. The Time-Ltd Shoot event lasts from Jun 25th, 5:00 am till Jul 1st, 11:59 pm (UTC-8). After the event ends, Innocent Eyes will no longer be available for the time being. During the shoot, you can only use Kiro's Karmas and Karmas that are filtered as "Other". How to Get Limited SR Karma Kiro: Innocent Eyes You can get item drops Live Camera by clearing mission stages in Time-Ltd Shoot. You can use certain numbers of Live Camera to claim Shards of SR Karma Innocent Eyes. Go to Karma -> Shards and combine 50 Shards into a complete SR Karma Innocent Eyes. Hot to Get the Required Item Live Camera? Basically, there are 3 ways to get Live Camera in this Shoot. #Login every day to claim daily rewards of Live Camera in the top left corner in Time-Ltd Shoot. #Get item drops Live Camera by clearing mission stages in Time-Ltd Shoot. #Buy Sun&Moon Pack for Live Camera*128 or Reflection Pack for Live Camera*388 in Evol Supply. Stages To ensure Kiro is still a ray of sunshine on hidden cameras, I'll get all things prepared ahead! Impromptu Visit Expand for script. *This morning, before I even stepped into the office, I got a call from Savin. *My heart skipped a beat as I hurried to answer. Savin's voice blasted forth in extreme impatience. *'Savin': MC! You have to help me with something! *'MC': Oh? What is it? *'Savin': We recently made a deal to do a show with Loveland TV, the one about showing an idol's true side. *'MC': Woah! That show's really popular, right? So what's the problem? *The aim of the show is showing an idol's true side, so every episode they find a different way to do a surprise interview. There's no script whatsoever. *'Savin': For this episode, they're doing a livestream, and at the time Kiro won't know it's going out live. *'MC': Oh? He won't know? Why not? *'Savin': Because that's how they'll get the truest side of him. But that's not the important thing. *'Savin': Kiro's livestream is tomorrow, but the original production crew ran into a big problem, so now we're in a lurch. *'MC': Uh... and so? *'Savin': And so that's where you come in, to take over production duties. *'MC': What??! Are you kidding me?! *'Savin': ... I know it's a big ask, but aside from you I can't find anyone more suited. *'MC': But... *'Savin': Don't worry, you just prepare what you need to do the livestream. I'll help set up the rest. *'MC': ... Why would you book Kiro on such a terrifying show? *'Savin': Terrifying? The buzz around this show is great, and I trust my boy Kiro will be absolutely fine! *'Savin': Yikes! I gotta run to a meeting. I'm counting on you for tomorrow's livestream! *Without waiting for me to respond, Savin hung up the phone. *Since this was about Kiro, I decided that I would plan out the livestream to perfection! Closer to Him To spruce up the show, you decide to insert a short clip about Kiro's past life before the livestream. Moving Melody The pre-stream clip seems to need some background music that can stir the audience's emotions. Time is tight, but it's imperative for the quality of the show. Fully Armed To ensure the livestream's quality is good, the day before you decide to do a test shoot. Anticipation Expand for script. *After a whole day's work, I finally had a plan ready for tomorrow's impromptu livestream interview. *But the whole time I was thinking that "keeping Kiro in the dark" was kinda tricky, so after getting off work I gave Savin a call. *'Savin': MC? What is it? If it's bad news, I don't wanna hear it! *'MC': ... Pbbfff, it's not bad news. I just wanted to confirm, Kiro really won't know it's a livestream tomorrow? *'Savin': He knows it's an impromptu interview visit. *'MC': Nothing more...? *'Savin': That's it. *'Savin': It's a requirement in his contract, you see? Plus, he's busy rehearsing. Don't wanna distract him. *'MC': So you really haven't prepared a script...? *'Savin': No, really! About that, have you prepped the questions you're going to ask tomorrow? *'MC': All prepped and ready. Want me to send you a cope to look over? *'Savin': No need. I have complete confidence in Kiro and you both! *'MC': ... *I've never seen such a trusting agent before in my life... *'Savin': Oh! Don't be so nervous! Anyway, as long as you're there, Kiro will definitely be at his best. *'MC': Huh? *'Savin': Heh heh heh, I'll tell you what. I'll also give Kiro a little head's up. *'MC': Well, alright. And I'll hold up my end, don't you worry! *After hanging up, I hesitated a second, then decided to send Kiro a text telling him his interviewer tomorrow would be me. *But up until I got off work, I still hadn't received a reply. *'MC': I guess he really was busy rehearsing... *When I lifted my head, on an electronic billboard on the shopping mall across the way, Kiro's gigantic image loomed into my line of sight. *His smiling eyes were glowing with star light, twinkling with radiance. *Looking at the billboard, I was filled with anticipation for our special meeting tomorrow. Category:Events Category:Innocent Eyes